David Washington Jr
David Washington Jr '''was an Enclave soldier before becoming the leader of the New England Alliance . He has traveled around old America from Navarro to Boston before he settled down and founded the New England Alliance. Pre-War David Washington Jr was born on May 24th of 2056 in Nashua, New Hampshire and lived most of his life in his home state. He lived a normal life with his family and friends. He joined the United States Army in 2074 and reached to the rank of Corporal before the Great War. '''October 16th 2077: He was on break for a couple weeks to visit family and friends during the month of October. He was well-off enough of his career in the military, as a gift for all of his family and friends, he got them each a spot in one of the Vaults located in Massachusetts because David had a severe paranoia of the bombs falling. Exactly a week later,The news hit that the bombs are falling. In a panic, David made sure all of his friends and family made it to the vault before he head out to fight for his country. Due to New Hampshire not being a high priority target, they all had more time to seek shelter into the Vault. Vault-Tec did a quick background check on David and came to the conclusion he too much of an valuable asset with his experience and leadership to die in the Great War so they forced him in an Cryogenic Chamber after everyone went into Cryogenic sleep. Vault 116 Vault 116 is one of the many few vaults that had cryogenic chambers installed into them. Vault 116's location is in Groton, Massachusetts. David was recruited into the Groton Enclave in 2240. Only a few individuals know the exact location of where the Vault is. The Enclave In the year of 2240, David was slowly awaken by a group of "white hazmat-looking individuals and big metallic black power armor". These individuals are apart of the Enclave . David was marked as a high value asset by Vault-Tec and they read his records on how he is a Pre-War veteran with skills and talents listed below that. He was retrieved by the Groton Enclave and he was stationed all the way west to a base called Navarro. After he had his questions answered and the realization hit him that it has been almost 200 years, he was briefed and was accepted into the Enclave. David's only request that his Vault would be out of harms reach and be safe for all Vault 116 Dwellers. They laughed and told him to fall in line. The Enclave wasn't so different than Pre-War America, it had its political parties, the difference is the Old World wasn't trying to kill each other all the time. The two major parties were the Enclave Purist and the Enclave Reformers. David supported the Enclave Reformers because they were not genocidal manics that believed in supremacy that all wastelanders were mutated and impure. The Reformers at least was trying to reform the Enclave into an organization that is trying to rebuild America. David had to be careful on what he said or he might be killed the next day. When the Chosen One became an issue for the Enclave in 2241 and the Chosen One got into the Oil Rig, he convinced Sergeant Granite, David Washington and a few others to aid him against Frank Horrigan. They all agreed due to the realization the Enclave was falling apart and all killed Agent Horrigan. After the destruction of the Oil Rig, David went back to Vault 116 with a vertibird he took from Navarro and brought a couple squads of Enclave soldiers with him. He knew how to keep the location hidden from the soldiers, he dropped them off and hid the vertibird during an extreme foggy day. They all went into a cryogenic sleep. David set the chambers to release in another 40 years and some soldiers stayed within the Groton Enclave HQ. Political Infighting Within the Enclave, there were political parties that determined what set of beliefs you had. David was an Enclave Reformer because he was not a genocidal manics that believed in supremacy and believed all wastelanders were mutated and impure. The Reformers at least was trying to reform the Enclave into an organization that is trying to rebuild and restore America of its former glory. Operation: Eternal Youth While the Enclave was experimenting with the Forced Evolutionary Virus to create the "perfect human soldier", they also were experimenting with altering the human Deoxyribonnucleic Acid to allow humans to age slower. The first subjects were Ghouls. There mutated DNA was extracted to be tested on. They gathered a lot of research and hoped to use the "Immortality" to stop the aging of Enclave Soldiers. When David was 18 years old, he was chosen to be one of the many first test subject and he went through vigorous experiments. The next year, his DNA had an unique strain and with the alteration, the experiment was successful. David's aging was reduce tremendously so he is now able to live as long as any ghoul without the ghoulifcation mutation. The Chosen One When the Chosen One became an issue for the Enclave in 2241 and the Chosen One got into the Oil Rig, he convinced Sergeant Granite, David Washington and a few others to aid him against Frank Horrigan. They all agreed due to the realization the Enclave was falling apart and all killed Agent Horrigan. Mrs. Washington After David left the Oil Rig and the Enclave of California, he went back to his original HQ in Groton, Massachusetts. The Curator of the Enclave that kept all archives and data secured was Natasha Kennedy. Natasha knew David for many years before the war and after her awaken from the cryogenic chambers of Vault 116. When David came back from the fall of Navarro, Natasha was in tears because she thought David wasn't going to return. This was the start of their relationship in 2241. The years to come, they both got married and she became Mrs. Washington. Category:Characters Category:Enclave Category:Timeline